Black Night
by crazy purple ninja
Summary: this is a story about Yuki when he first moves in with Shigure. yuki gets really sick and it's up to Shigure to help him. but it's more than just sickness Yuki has to deal with. he is also plagued by nightmares. ok i suck at summaries but please R
1. yuki gets sick

**A/N: ****So this is my first serious fanfic and my first one was lame so I hope this one is all right. Please read and tell me what you think. By the way, this is Yuki a couple months after Shigure took him away from the main house. I don't know how old he was so I'm just gonna guess it was around 14. If I'm wrong please don't hate me :[ **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yuki, Akito, Shigure or Hatori or any other characters portrayed here. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and I receive no profit from this story.**

'_**CRASH!!'**_

**Shigure jumped at the loud noise that came from upstairs. It sounded like someone fell really hard. The tall, dark haired man put his notebook on the coffee table in front of him and placed his glasses on top of that. Getting up he quickly made it to the stairs. **

"**Yuki?" he called. There was no answer. Rushing swiftly up the stairs he saw Yuki's room opened a little bit. He walked down the hallway to the door and pushed it open the rest of the way. **

**At first he didn't see anybody, but as his dark eyes traveled down to the floor they widened in panic. Lying on the floor in a shivering, crumpled heap was Yuki. **

"**Yuki!" Shigure cried rushing to the young boy's side. Kneeling down he gently turned him over. The frail boy was shivering like crazy and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. His face was masked in pain as he started to cough and his head was on fire with fever. **

"**Just relax Yuki, I'm gonna call Hatori." He quickly rushed back out of the room and down the stairs. He went to the front room and picked up the phone. His fingers flying as he punched in Hatori's number and waited anxiously as the phone rang and rang. **

**Finally after what seemed like ages, he heard a soft "Hello?" "Haa-san, come quick, it's Yuki!" Shigure quickly yelled into the receiver. "Okay calm down, what's wrong with him?" Hatori asked. "He's shivering like mad, he has a fever and he's starting to cough." "Okay, I'll be right over," Hatori finished and hanged up. **

**Putting the phone in its place, he ran back up the stairs and into Yuki's room. He was still lying on the floor and his whole body was shaking with every cough that racked his body. **

"**Hey, Yuki, it's me, everything will be ok. Hatori's coming," Shigure said, kneeling back on the floor next to him. 'Dammit I don't know what to do! Haa-san, hurry!'**

**Shigure heard Yuki mumble something and he placed his ear closer to hear it. "I-I'm s-sorry." The silver-haired boy stuttered as another cough shook his body hard. **

"**Shh, don't talk. It's not your fault your sick," Shigure said, a little shocked. He started stroking his hair, trying to relax him so he can breathe better.**

**Just then he heard someone open the door. He stood up and headed for the stairs. Seeing Hatori climbing up the stairs he smiled a little at his friend then showed him to Yuki's room. Hatori went over to where Yuki was. He felt his forehead and a worried look went over his face. He then lifted Yuki's head up to where he was in a sitting position. He pulled Yuki's inhaler out of his bag and gave it to Yuki. His coughing started to calm a bit and his face was a little more relaxed. Then Hatori picked Yuki up with no effort at all placed him on his bed. He fell asleep instantly but he was still shaking and his fever didn't go down. Hatori looked at Shigure and motioned for him to follow him. He walked out of the room but only went down the hall away from Yuki's room and lit a cigarette. He took a deep sigh and looked at Shigure.**

"**He's been sick for a while, you didn't notice?" Hatori asked**

"**No he's been in his room most of the time since he got here," Shigure replied. Hatori simply nodded.**

"**His fever is dangerously high and the inhaler won't last but a few hours. I can't stay here. Akito has been sick ever since he agreed to you allowing Yuki to live with you. He doesn't know I'm here." Shigure knew what he young doctor was saying. It would have to be up to him to take care of Yuki. Him, the man who can barely take care of himself. **

"**I understand what you're saying. You should hurry back to the main house. I don't want Akito to get mad at you," Shigure said showing him down the stairs and to the front door. "Thank you for coming," Shigure said as Hatori walked out the door. **

"**Gure-san," Hatori said stopping right outside the door. "Are you sure you can take care of him? You've never really been one to take care of kids. I know if he goes back to the main house, Akito would just put him back into that room, but-."**

"**Haa-san, don't worry, I'll take care if him. He doesn't deserve to go back in that room."**

"**Okay, I'll come and check up on him as soon as I can. Here's his inhaler," Hatori said handing him the inhaler and walked to his car and drove away. **

**Shigure watched as he drove away then he went back inside. He decide to get an ice pack for Yuki's fever. He walked into the kitchen and stepped over piles of junk and many unidentifiable items. Finally making it to the freezer he grabbed an ice pack and headed back over the perilous mountains of junk. **

**Breathing deeply he thought, 'Maybe I should clean that up…mmmm, nah maybe later." Then walking out the kitchen, he made his way back up the stairs and to Yuki's room. He gently placed the icepack on his forehead and pulled his blankets up to help the shivering. However, little did Shigure know that Yuki's shivering was much more than just "cold shivering" as Yuki's dream world was terrorized by nightmares.**

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading the first chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review and if anyone knows how old Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, Akito, and Ayame were when Yuki moved in with Shigure please let me know. R&R**

**Love, peace and bananas--- Yuki's Princess **


	2. forbidden

**A/N:**** So, here's chapter two. I tried to get it finished as fast as I could but I didn't feel like typing and I had to start my poem anthology thingy for English. But I did it. I have to warn you though; I tried to keep everyone in character but I don't think I did a very good job if any of them (especially Hatori) sound ooc please let me now so I can work on it. Enjoy Chapter two…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yuki, Akito, Shigure or Hatori or any other characters portrayed here. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and I receive no profit from this story.**

_**Italicized-(Yuki's Nightmares)**_

**-Hatori's POV-**

**I felt a sense of dread as I opened the doors to Akito's bedroom. He was sitting on the floor on a mat and his back was turned from me, but I could tell from the stiffness of his posture that he was pissed.**

"**Hatori," he said with out turning around. "Where have you been?"**

"**I was at Shigure's house," I said feeling that strange desire to obey to his every request.**

"**What were you doing there?" he asked, still not turning around to face me as my feet became rooted to that spot. **

"**Yu-Yuki um, Yuki was sick," I whispered. I don't know why this small, fragile person terrifies me so. But he does. There's something inside of me that wants to run very far away from this cruel person. But there is another part of me that is commanding me to stay and no matter how hard I try I can't fight it.**

"**Was he? And you went to see him? Without my permission?" he asked, as he suddenly stood up and turned and sort of ran over to me with much grace for someone as angry as he is to where he was looking up at me, his black eyes practically glowing with malice. I was so terrified I couldn't say anything; I didn't even know what to say. I'm never loss for words but I am so scared right now I can barely breathe let alone think. I wasn't scared for just my self though. I was terrified for Yuki and even Gure-san too.**

"**Yes," I managed barely above a whisper, looking down at the small form. **

"**Mmmm, you disappoint me Hatori," he said and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with Akito staring down at me. The side of my face was stinging and I tasted a sharp metallic taste in my mouth. He bent down and yanked my hair, hard, so that my head was pulled back and brought his face close to mine.**

**I barely took a breath as he said the most dreaded thing I wanted to hear. "You are forbidden to go see Yuki, you are forbidden to go over to Shigure's house, let Yuki die. I can care less. He abandoned me and now I'm going to abandon him and so is everyone else. No one is going to take care of him!"**

"**Shigure is there, he said he was going to take care of him," I said as best as I could as my neck was still stretched back. **

"**Hah!! You've got to be kidding me!! Hahahah!" Akito laughed, letting go of my hair and standing up. "That Dog can hardly take care of himself let alone a sick, weak, pathetic child! Don't make laugh Hatori! You know just as well as I do that Shigure can't take care of Yuki and he's either going to have to bring Yuki back to me or 1et Yuki die. It's his choice; let's see which one he chooses. Now get out of my sight and tell everyone not to disturb me."**

**I stood up and bowing slightly I walked out of the room, a weird mixture of relief and dread welling up inside of me. Sure Akito isn't going to harm me any further and it doesn't look like he's going over to Gure-san's house; however I cannot go and see Yuki and now it's up to Gure-san to really take care of him. But can Gure-san take care of Yuki? It is a lot of work and Akito is right, Yuki can die. I know Gure-san isn't gonna let him die and he doesn't want to put him back in the cruel clutches of Akito. What are you going to do Gure-san?**

**Shigure was sitting at the table, sipping tea. Yuki was still upstairs, fast asleep. His breathing was all right and his shivering stopped a little, but what still worried Shigure was that his fever still hadn't gone down. He took a large sip of tea and sighed. He didn't realize that taking care of someone who is sick was such hard work. Usually he was taking a nap around this time but he was afraid that if he did, Yuki might start coughing again and stop breathing and he wouldn't wake up in enough time. Now he understands what Hatori has to go through when taking care of someone who is sick. As Shigure was deep in his musings, he was oblivious to what was going on upstairs, in Yuki's nightmares.**

_**Black. It's all I can see. It's all I can feel. Taste. Hear. Smell. Nothing else. Just this black void, suffocating me. Everything else is gone. Everyone is gone. No one is coming to rescue me from this. No one cares about me. That's why I'm here to begin with. Everybody hates the stupid rat. My own brother won't even help me. I am loved by no one and I'm only a burden to those around me. It would be better for everyone, for the world if I just died. Everyone would be happy if I just curled up in a small ball and fall asleep, never waking up again. Yea, that's what I will do. I curled up in a small tight ball in the black nothingness and fell asleep hoping to never wake up again.**_

**Deciding to go check up on Yuki, Shigure walked up the stairs and over to Yuki's room. He had left the door wide opened. When he walked through he panicked. Yuki was curled up in a tight ball and he was starting to cough hard and his breathing was fast and shallow. **

**A/N:**** This was going to be longer but I decided to cut it a bit and make the part I cut the beginning of Chapter three. I still think that Hatori is ooc but tell me what you think and I will try to work on it. Ok one more thing and I'm out of here. Please tell me what you think of Yuki's first nightmare. R&R**

**Ok I'm out…peace, love, and cookies ---yuki's princess**


	3. smile

**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I really appreciate them. I'm sorry for the wait, I had a horrible case of Writer's Block but I somehow scraped this chapter out. I don't like this chapter but I hope you do and if you don't please let me know. Enjoy chapter 3…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yuki, Akito, Shigure or Hatori or any other characters portrayed here. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and I receive no profit from this story.**

"**Yuki!" Shigure yelled running over to the bed and gently uncurling Yuki from his current position. The small boy tried to resist but he was in such a weak state right then that Shigure barely felt any resistance. He was actually quite shocked that Yuki was still in his human form and he hadn't transformed into a rat. After succeeding in uncurling the boy he ran over to the dresser where he had thought he placed the inhaler but it wasn't there. Realizing his stupid, possibly grave mistake, he remembered that he had taken it downstairs with him and it was some where in the kitchen.**

"**Crap!" he yelled rushing out of the room and bounded down the stairs. He ran as fast as he could and began his frantic search through the kitchen. 'Finding the inhaler is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack,' he thought with dread as he began tossing away the piles of junk in his crazy search. **

**After a minute of searching with no luck he straightened up and noticed the inhaler sitting on the table in plain sight. "God I'm such an idiot!" he yelled wasting no more time grabbing the inhaler and rushing back up the stairs. Every second counted and he just wasted a whole sixty of them! **

**Making it back into Yuki's room he went back over to his bed. Yuki had curled up into a ball again and he was whimpering. "Come on Yuki, you can't breathe like that," he said gently, uncurling Yuki again. He lifted his head so he was in a sitting position, like he saw when Hatori did it. He looked at the inhaler and realized he had no idea how to use it. **

"**Dammit how do I use this thing?!" he yelled shaking the small object. He racked his brain, trying to remember what Hatori did. However he just couldn't remember. "Yuki! Yuki, you have to wake up, I don't know how to use this thing! Yuki!" he yelled, gently shaking the young boy to wake him up. **

**Yuki emitted a soft moan and his eyes fluttered a little but he didn't wake up. Instead he tried to curl up in a ball again while in Shigure's arms. "No Yuki its okay you don't have to protect yourself, you just need to wake up!" Shigure shook Yuki again and this time the young boy's eyes fluttered open with panic and he tried to sit up further but he practically collapsed from lack of air. "Shh relax Yuki, its okay do you know how work your inhaler?" Shigure asked.**

**Yuki looked up at him with a terrified expression. Then after realizing it was only Shigure he relaxed a little and weakly reached for the inhaler. Shigure gave it to him and Yuki put it to his mouth and squeezed down, breathing in the medicine. He gave the inhaler back to Shigure and his breathing began to slow down and grow steadier. Shigure took the inhaler and placed it on the night stand. He quickly added a mental note on how to use the inhaler. **

"**Are you okay?" Shigure asked the pale boy. He still looked like he had seen a ghost.**

"**Yes," Yuki said shakily, but any one could tell he was lying. His violet eyes were wide and his face was still paler than normal.**

"**Don't lie," Shigure said, staring at Yuki. He never realized how small he was. He was fourteen but he looked eleven. **

"**I- it was just a n-nightmare," Yuki said softly, avoiding Shigure's eye's as his pale face was painted with a slight pink hue. **

"**Why are you embarrassed?" Shigure asked with slight amusement at Yuki's odd embarrassment. Yuki looked up at his older cousin and was about to say a comeback but instead of words coming out of his mouth, a violent cough racked the poor boy's body to the point where Shigure had to hold on to him. "Shh, it's okay, don't talk anymore," he said softly, trying to get the boy to relax.**

**Shigure laid Yuki back down on his bed. He grabbed the ice pack that had fallen on the ground and placed it back on Yuki's forehead. He then grabbed the blankets and gently tucked them around the young boy. He didn't know why he tucked him in, it just felt like the thing to do when a kid is having nightmares. **

**After Yuki seemed to relax and his coughing subsided a bit, he turned to leave but was stopped when a small hand grabbed his kimono. He stopped and turned around. Yuki was staring up at him, his hand still holding on to Shigure's kimono. **

"**Don't leave," he whispered, "Please."**

**Shigure didn't know what to say. He could only nod his head. When Yuki let go and smiled a little he found him self smiling too as he went to get the chair from Yuki's desk and moved it over to Yuki's bed. He sat down and watched Yuki sleep. After about fifteen minutes, Shigure was asleep too, his head resting on the edge of Yuki's bed. He never did realize that his smile never went away.**

**A/N:**** So let me know what you think. I think I made it too corny and completely ooc but I'm trying. Please tell me if you found anything bad or lame or cheesy or ooc. Thank you and I will try to get chapter four out sooner.**

**-peace, love, and fudge yuki's princess**


	4. breathe

****

A/N:

Um… hi. *cough cough* I really don't have any excuse for not updating in months… (I'M REALLY SORRY!!!)… but the truth is I had a slight idea on how to go but then I got a review and I realized that I too am getting a little tired of reading fanfics about Akito hurting someone so I decided to change it but I couldn't really think of what to do. So after months of thinking I have finally decided to go this way! So enough of my ramblings and on with the story…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yuki, Akito, Shigure or Hatori or any other characters portrayed here. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and I receive no profit from this story.

**-Yuki's POV-**

_Where am I? I feel like I've been here before. No, wait, I have been here before! What is this feeling? Why can't I breathe? Why does it feel like I'm suffocating? 'Somebody help! Anybody please help!!' I yelled as hard as I could with the little air I had. At first no body came, but then a small person appeared a couple yards in front of me. It was pitch-black but for some reason I could see this person as if he was a light or something. As he started walking towards me, a familiar sense of dread welled up inside me. I couldn't move and I started gasping for air. No, no not this person! I shrank back as the one person I have come to fear so much kneeled beside me. Now I really couldn't breathe. _

"_Your so weak, Yuki," Akito said, his voice cutting through every cell in my body. "Look at you all pathetic and worthless. Some things just never change. Go ahead, live with that Dog. Do you really think he cares about you? No one cares about you. You're just a stupid, weak, Rat who is a burden to others and nothing is ever going to change that." With every word he threw at me, it felt like a knife was slicing through my body. Tears started falling down my face as I curled into a tight ball putting my hands over head. I silently begged for someone to stop this, for someone to just make it go away; the words, the darkness, the pain. But no one was coming. No one ever came._

**-Normal POV-**

Shigure awoke with a start, his head quickly jerking up from it's position on Yuki's bed. This sudden movement almost caused him to fall out of his chair but he quickly regained his balance as his mind started functioning more quickly. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep while watching over Yuki.

'Crap how long have I been out,' he thought, the sounds of bones popping filled the dark room as he stretched and scratched his head. He looked at Yuki lying on the bed asleep. He noticed the small boy had a small look of fear on his face. The Dog's eyebrows knotted together in concern.

He saw that the icepack was warm now so he removed it and placed a hand on his forehead. Yuki's fever was back. He looked at Yuki's face again. It hadn't changed but he seemed okay then so Shigure decided to quietly leave the room to go down stairs and change the icepack.

He stood up and walked through the door and then made his way down the stairs. Walking through the kitchen he placed the icepack back in the freezer and grabbed the backup icepack. Wrapping it in a fresh towel he then made his way back from the kitchen and started walking up the stairs. He got half way when an ear splitting scream caused him to drop the icepack in surprise and run up the rest of the stairs. As he ran into Yuki's room he felt an unfamiliar pain in his heart when he saw that the young boy was not in his bed. Upon quickly scanning the room he noticed Yuki was curled up in a corner of his room, sobs racking his small frame.

"Yuki!" he cried rushing over the young boy. Yuki quickly snapped his head up, a look of pure terror on his pale face. He tried to push himself farther into the corner. His eyes were wide as he stared at Shigure who had stopped in front of him, not really realizing who he was. Just then he started coughing. Shigure noticed that this wasn't his average cough. He could tell that something was off about it. It sounded too harsh and painful. "Shh, just relax Yuki." But then the boy did something Shigure never wanted him to do. Yuki stopped breathing.

He started gasping for air that would not come, his face turning an even deathlier pale. His eyes were starting to roll back in his head as he collapsed into the ground. Shigure just kneeled there in shock. His brain had started to shut sown and he just didn't know what to do in this situation. He could only stare at his cousin as he tried to find air.

Then Yuki reached out for his cousin and weakly grabbed his kimono only to have his hand fall limply to the ground as the rest of his body fell limp as well, his eye's closing.

**A/N: **DA DA DA!!!! Yes ladies and gents I went there…I was actually kinda scared to write it this way but upon further thinking I decided to go ahead. Sorry it was so short, it was gonna be longer but I decided to leave it a cliff hanger. But no worries, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, I pinky promise. You know the drill, please press that little green button down below and tell me if you think I shouldn't have gone this way or that it's just lame or whet ev. If you liked it please let me know too! Thanks and again I say I'M SORRY!!!!

Peace, love, and iced coffee--- Yuki's princess


	5. protect

**A/N: **Hi…um ok what ever you do don't hurt me! I know ya'll are probably itching to strangle me after the horrid cliffhanger I left you with like..holy cow a year ago!…heh, heh. Um but any way here I am! I had actually forgotten that I still had to finish this story soooo here we are at the final chapter. Sorry for the shortness, and the lateness, and ooc-ness of it but I hope you like. So with out further delay here it is…the final chapter of Black Night! Woohoo!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yuki, Akito, Shigure or Hatori or any other characters portrayed here. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and I receive no profit from this story.

At Yuki's small touch over, Shigure finally seemed to snap out of it and realize that his cousin is dying if not all ready dead. He quickly checked his neck for a pulse and all most panicked when he felt nothing. He then began to frantically do CPR, not really knowing if he was doing it right.

"Come on Yuki!" he begged as he did three chest compressions and then checked again for a pulse. Still feeling none he did three more chest compression. He checked again and there was still no pulse. Tears were beginning to blur his vision as he did three more chest compressions, this time after he did that he decided to do mouth-to-mouth as he closed the young boy's nose and forced his breath into his lungs, the CPR lessons that Hatori forced him to take gratefully coming back to him. "Come on!" he cried again, going back to the chest compressions then forcing air back into his lungs again. After a few more tries, Shigure had almost lost hope when he heard a strangled cough and saw Yuki try to take in a breath. He was trembling fiercely and still looked deathly pale, but Shigure was so happy to see that he was alive that he quickly gathered the small boy in his arms and wrapped him in a tight hug.

After a few seconds he felt a small hand tap his back weakly and Yuki whispered hoarsely, "Can't…breathe." Shigure quickly released his cousin and gently laid him back down on the floor. Yuki was still gasping for air so Shigure rushed up and grabbed the inhaler that he left on the end table by Yuki's bed. Rushing back over to Yuki he lifted the young rat's head up and gave him the inhaler, pushing the medicine through his mouth and down his throat, just like he saw Hatori do earlier. After a minute Yuki finally seemed to gain a little control over his breathing as he leaned gratefully into Shigure's shoulder. Shigure stared at the boy, never once taking his eyes off him. He didn't want to go through what he just did ever again. The young boy was still trembling as if he was still reliving a memory that truly terrified him.

"Shh," he whispered, gently gathering the small boy fully into his arms and started rocking him. "I'm here, nothings gonna hurt you now. I promise you will never go back to that room again!" Shigure said, uncharacteristic resolution building up inside of him. With wide eyes, Yuki gasped at he unfamiliar, kind words. No one had ever spoken to him that way before. His whole life he was plagued with harsh words and harsh hands. But this was a completely new feeling for him. For once in his short, burdened life he felt…safe. A contented smile started to shine on the pale boys face at the soothing thought. He felt the tension seep out of him as he sunk deeper into his cousin's warm, protective embrace

He never knew that when he took Yuki in that he would get this attached. He feels much like an older brother now and whenever he sees Yuki like this all he can think about is 'If only I can switch my trachea tubes with his, so he wouldn't have to go through so much pain.' Every time this strange thought crosses his mind he gets confused. Shigure was never one for self sacrificing. But he knew that it was his and Hatori's job to be Yuki's older brother in the absence of Ayame.

Hatori…

Ayame…

'I should probably call them. They need to know that Yuki all most died.'

Yuki all most died.

The severity of the situation and the reality of how close he came to losing Yuki came crashing down on Shigure and for a moment he too felt like he couldn't breathe. With much effort, Shigure managed to get a hold of his composure some what under control.

"Can you stand?" he gently asked the young boy, offering a large, warm hand. Yuki gratefully took it as Shigure pulled both of them up into a some what standing position. With shaky legs and the much needed help of Shigure, Yuki managed to make his way back to his bed. With a small smile, he crawled in, bone-deep exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a tidal wave. He swayed a little as he tried to pull his covers up and nodded sleepily when Shigure took the covers from him and pulled them up him self.

Sighing deeply, Yuki fell into a much needed sleep for the first time since he left that horrid black room. The nightmares, for once in his short, somewhat twisted, life seemed to have disappeared, allowing their charge a moment's peace.

Grateful that the young rat had finally fallen into a deep slumber, Shigure sat down on the chair he had vacated earlier, deciding that at the present moment he was simply going to watch Yuki sleep while he calmed his still racing heart. Hearing Yuki's, for the first time since he's known the young boy, relaxed breathing soothed his frayed nerves and soon he too fell asleep with the hope that now Yuki was going to be able to live a free life with no more black chains binding him to the horrid head of the family.

**A/N:** Whew all done! I want to thank everybody who commented/faved this story. I really appreciated each and every comment and they really helped me get a fire under my butt to finish this story. I hope the ending didn't disappoint! I have started writing other fanfics but none are quite where I want them to start posting but keep an eye out if you read/ watch Bleach, read Max Ride, or TMNT as those are the stories I am currently working on. All right I am finished with my ridonkculously long author's note! I love you guys!

**A/N2: **All right so I lied I'm not done. I have one more thing to ask-if there is anybody out there reading this and you are familiar with, preferably, all three of the categories above (Bleach, TMNT, or Max Ride) and you are qualified to be a beta I am looking for one so let me know! Thanks!

Peace, love, and Smarties—

Crazy purple ninja


End file.
